Control: Of Mind, Body, and Soul
by The Dragon Lorde
Summary: Siena was just an orphaned street rat. She had to grow up fast to survive on the streets. On a supply and information run in the local marine base, she stumbles upon her future.


**A/N: Hello, Dragon Lorde here. This story was an idea that popped into my head a while ago. I had started writing, and the first document got to over 30,000 words alone. Then I lost all the progress I had made, so I just started over. Of course, if any of you are familiar with "Getting Over It with Bennet Foddy", you'll understand the frustration of losing so much progress. It took a while to actually start writing again. Anyway, rant over. **

**Before we start the story, a slight warning, there are mentions and alluding of rape in this. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. Onto the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any products or characters of One Piece or any other universes I happen to use. The only thing I own are my own characters.**

* * *

It was a summer on the Island of Cozia. On this island, there was a town call Dawn Village. This village was a small settlement with about 150 people living there. Of course, that isn't counting the homeless, or the Marine's stationed there.

Today had started like every other day for young Matabei. He finally gotten into the marine's months before. It had been his dream since he was little. He had recently turned 17, and had been stationed on this island. He was with some older Marine's on patrol. He had been so excited to finish the training and get stationed, but all they had had him do is patrol. Nothing interesting had happened at all.

'_That's to be expected, I suppose. We are on an island that is a month from the nearest island. Most people would stay near the more populated waters.'_ He thought. As he was starting to get lost in thought, he noticed red off to his right. Looking that way, he saw a little girl, in what appeared to be a dulled teal hooded jacket, and jeans that had been torn off at the thigh. She was sitting on a box reading a book at the entrance to an alley.

Coming to a stop, he watched her for a minute. He didn't know what compelled him to watch her. Then he faintly heard her stomach growl, but she seemed to ignore it and continue reading. Matabei looked forward at his group that had continued, then back at the girl. He sighed, and then continued on his way, hurrying to catch up with his group.

Back in the alley, the girl smirked to herself. _'He must be new.'_ She thought. Closing her book and putting it under her arm, she hopped off the box and started after the Marine group. Power walking, she eventually caught up with them. She shadowed them, following them around town. They eventually stopped in a bar. She unfortunately wasn't allowed in. So she stayed outside. Realizing they were gonna be in there a while, she started looking around.

'_What can I do to pass the time?'_ Eventually she walked into an alley opposite the bar, and sat down against a wall. She cracked open her book again. She read for a few hours, glancing towards the bar where she could see the marines. Eventually she got bored and looked around the alley. She then saw something leather near some trash. Standing up, she walked over towards it. Reaching down, she picked it up.

Wiping some dust off of it, she saw it was a satchel of some kind. _'Huh, I wonder why someone would toss this out.'_ Sitting down, she sat her book by her and opened the satchel. It was still in decent shape. The only problem she could see was a hole in one corner, like a mouse had nibbled its way in. Looking around she put her book in it, and put it on her shoulder. Standing up, she adjusted it, and looked towards the bar again.

She could see them finishing up, so she started walking towards them. Right as they were leaving the bar, she put her plan in action. _'Time to put up the innocent little girl act.'_ She clasped her hands in front of her, and shyly approached them. She tugged on the youngest ones shirt, saying "E-escuse me, mister mawine." Thankfully she was really good at acting. The entire group stopped and looked at her. She pretended to draw in to herself.

The marine she had seen earlier knelt down and smiled at her. He felt like he recognized her, but he could remember where he had seen her. He had been convinced by the others to drink a bit. He had managed only a few before he started getting tipsy. When he spoke she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "What can we do for you, sweetie?" he asked.

She then forced tears to gather in her eyes. "I wost my mommy. Mommy always told me, if I got lost to ask a mawine for help." She said, a few tears dripping down her cheeks. She could see one of the marines leer at her, and walk forward. Kneeling down next to her, he said.

"We'd be happy to help. But it is getting late, so we'll have to take you with us to HQ for the night." This particular marine was really drunk, and he had a kink for little girls. Looking up with hope faked in her eyes, she could see the lust in his. She was inwardly disgusted, but unfortunately that was better for her. It would help her get into the HQ a little easier. She had a target in there that she wanted to reach.

"Reawwy, you'll help me?" She could see that she practically had them eating out of her hand. "But I get reawwy scared in the dark." She hated that she had to do this, but it would be worth it in the end.

The man then hugged her to his chest, one hand resting on her butt, and said "You can sleep with me then, okay? I'll hold you if you get scared."

"Reawwy?" He nodded at her, smiling what he thought was a charming smile. She could practically smell his lust wafting off of him. She smiled brightly at him, like only a child could. "Thank you, so much, mister mawine!" He stood up and held out a hand to her, and she grabbed it. The group then started back towards Marine HQ.

A few minutes into the walk, the one younger marine asked her a question. "So, what's your name sweetie? So we can ask around tomorrow." She smiled brightly at him, skipping slightly.

"My name's Siena, what's yours, mister?" He smiled back at her, chuckling at her upbeat mood.

"My name is Matabei. Nice to meet you." They walked in silence the rest of the way. A few minutes later, they had made it to the Marine HQ. As they walked through the halls, Siena was asking what certain rooms were. They passed by a Cafeteria, the Captain's Office, and their File Room. Siena made a mental note of the last two locations.

A few minutes later, they finally got to the crew quarters. Walking up to one door, the man from earlier open up the door, gesturing in. "Alright, Siena, this is where you'll be sleeping for the night." He said this with a slight slur in his words. She nodded, and walked in. The man bid his good bye's to his fellows, and followed her in. Siena noticing, smirked slightly, before adopting an innocent smile.

"Hey, mister. Thewe's onwy one bed. Where will I sweep?" She noticed the look of lust fill his eyes again. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You can sleep here, with me." He was smirking slightly. "But I have a slight rule. No clothes." In her mind Siena was fuming slightly, and on the outside she pretended to consider it, before nodding excitedly.

"OK. I usually sweep with no clothes anyway." His grin widened. Siena could tell where he wanted this night to go. Unfortunately for him, it wouldn't get that far. She set her satchel by the door, and started looked at him, blushing slightly. "Um, could you cwose your eyes, pwease? It's a little embarrassing." She said, playing with the trim of her shirt, and forcing a blush.

She was disgusted by how his eyes locked onto with a hungry gaze. He acquiesced, closing his eyes. Looking around quickly she found his rifle in a corner. She hurried over to it, grabbed it and walked up to him. Taking it with both hands, she swung as hard as she could at his head. When it connected and he dropped onto the bed, not making a sound, she let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully he was drunk, or that might not have worked as well as it did.

Putting his rifle back where she found it, she grabbed her satchel, throwing it on her shoulder, and opened the door a bit. Peeking out, she found the hall to be empty. Looking around one more time, then listening, she finally allowed herself to slip out. Walking back the way they came in, she hugged the left wall.

Making it back to the file room, she tried opening the door, only to find it locked. Cursing under her breath, she thought to herself _'Well, that's a no-go for the moment.'_ Humming to herself for a moment, the proverbial light bulb lit up. _'I wonder if the key is in the Captain's office?'_ Sneaking her way there, she tried the doorknob, getting slightly surprised when she found it to be unlocked. Slowly, opening the door and peeking in, she found the room to be empty. Hurrying in, she shut the door behind her.

Walking around the desk, she started rifling through drawers. She found document's that she skimmed for anything useful, before setting them aside. Eventually she found one that mentioned the marines digging in a cave north of town, and finding something giant made of metal. She re-read the page, this time actually reading it, before stuffing in her satchel. _'I'll have to check that out later' _ She thought.

She continued like that, before coming to the last drawer. Opening it, all she saw was a decent sized ornamental box. She instantly realized what it was. That was the box that the marines used to carry Devil Fruits. Opening it up, she saw a blue swirling pair looking fruit. She couldn't remember what it was so she just grabbed it and stuffed it in her satchel. Whether or not she used it, she wouldn't let the marines have it.

Looking around, she saw nothing else of real value. _'Despite me not finding the key to the file room, I think I'm happy with this haul.'_ If nothing else, she struck a blow to the marines here. Walking back over to the door, she listened. Hearing footsteps down the hall, she locked the door quickly before darting over to a window. Thankfully the building only had one floor. Lifting it up and slipping out, she heard the doorknob wiggle slightly. Crouching outside the window, pulling it closed, she darted away, staying low and running along the wall.

After making it back to town, she heard a commotion going on a ways behind her. Ducking into an alley, she quickly scampered up the side of a building. Reaching the roof, she snuck to the edge. Looking down the road she saw marines scrambling up and down the streets. _'Wow, they reacted quicker than I thought.'_

Shifting slightly, she laid her satchel down to her side before drawing out her book. The book was a gift she had been given a few months back by some passing pirates. They were one of the rare nicer pirates. The book had a picture per page and a description about Devil Fruits. Studying the Devil Fruit she had, she closed her satchel, opened her book, and started flipping pages. After a few minutes she found it. _'Huh. The Control Control Fruit. Allows user control over the human condition.'_ She rose an eyebrow. _'Human condition? What the heck?'_ Shaking her head, she continued. _'Uses include Transformation of self and others, mind control, and mind reading through touch.'_ Her eyes widened. She glanced at her satchel, then down to the street where marines were still running around. _'Holy crap. This Devil Fruit is crazy powerful. I am now doubly glad I took it from the marines.'_

She then sat there for a while, listening to the sounds of the village. She sat trying to imagine the things she could do with something like that. From wings to claws, to being able to change the way people thought with but a touch and some concentration. After an hour of thought, she decided then and there she would eat this Devil Fruit. But not now, in such an open place. Putting her book back into her satchel, she heard the crumpling of paper. She then remembered the other thing she had in there.

Remembering what that paper said, she grabbed her satchel, slung it on her shoulder, and dropped back down in the alley from earlier. Glancing out into the street, she saw it free of marines for the moment, so she darted out towards the north, sticking to alleys as much as possible. Considering it was close to midnight, there was hardly anyone out at this time. As she passed a park, she heard moaning coming from some bushes. She blushed slightly, knowing what was going on over there. Then she caught the fact that she heard two females. No male whatsoever.

Slightly curious, she snuck over, climbing up a tree near them. When she concealed herself, she glanced down, and a blush spread across her cheeks. There were two girls alright. Two _naked_ girls. Making out. Siena couldn't look away. She stayed quiet, watching and listening to their activities. She would be lying if she said she didn't find that attractive. She had always leaned more towards girls than boys. She watched as the one on top turned around, and laid down on the other girl. She was a little bit confused, until they started licking each other. Siena's blush was now atomic, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

She stayed and watched them for close to an hour before they finally got dressed and left. Even then she stayed for a couple more minutes, just going over what she saw. As she finally snapped out of her daze, she noticed it was after midnight. She climbed back down the tree, then glanced around before darting north. A few minutes later she had reached the edge of the village. She followed the path out of town for a while, before seeing a cave off to the right.

Being the first cave she came across, she decided to see if it was the one that the marines had documented. Entering, she noticed what looked to be a blast hole in the back. _'This must be the one then.'_ She thought. Walking over, she gazed in and noticed a slight downward incline. Following the path, after an hour she reached a cavern. Just before entering however, she heard voices. Crouching next to the entrance, she glanced around the edge. There looked to be a couple dozen marines surrounding a giant metal… thing. She didn't know what it was.

She saw that they all looked to be looking for a way in. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be having luck. Glancing along the length, she saw an empty area near the front of the thing. Edging her way along the wall, sticking to the shadows as only an street rat can, she could hear them talking, but couldn't make out words. They definitely sounded frustrated. Reaching the front, she saw the outline out what could only be a door. She furrowed her brow slightly. _'I know I can't be the only one to notice this, unless…'_ Glancing back to the marines, she saw that they were slowly making their way from back to front.

Eyes widening in realization, she gently pressed on the door, and it slid inwards. Walking in and closing it behind her, she noticed a wheel attached to it. _'Must be the lock.'_ Grabbing it with both hands, she turned it to the right. It easily slid around a couple times before locking in place. Looking away, she noticed stairs the led up. She went up them for what felt like an hour, before coming out into a sizeable hallway with other stairs opposite her.

She looked right, seeing the hallway extend to what she had to guess was the back of the ship. Looking left, she saw single big doorway into what looked like an observatory. Walking in, she was amazed. The entire front wall was segmented glass. She couldn't see much, considering they were in a cave, but she could imagine the views. There were rows of chairs and desks with machines all around the room, slowly descending down from the center. And right at the center was a chair surrounded by a railing.

Walking over to the chair in the center, she noticed a circular desk in front of the chair with a ton of buttons on it. Sitting in the chair, she noted how comfortable it was. Looking over all the buttons, she couldn't tell what any of them did. Her eyes eventually settled on a big green button with an incomplete circle with a line going in it. _'What the hell?'_ She shrugged, before pressing it. At first, nothing happened, then she noticed a few pictures pop up on the glass.

One showed a rectangle with a lightning bolt in it. Another showed what had to be a map of the thing, with red flashing near the bottom. Finally, after studying it for a minute, she was alerted to a voice. "Who are you?" Jumping out of the chair, she looked around. The voice sounded a bit androgynous. Looking around she couldn't find anyone, so she guardedly answered.

"My name is Siena. Who are you?" she said, glancing around. She heard a whirring behind her, before the voice spoke back up.

"I am this ship's AI. I have no current designation." Siena thought for a second. While she was thinking, the whirring continued. "Could you perhaps tell me why my scanners are picking up movement around the base?" Siena looked around for a second, before her eyes fell on the map again. She again noticed the red flashing near the bottom, but it had move a little to the left. Figuring what it meant, she replied.

"That would be the marines outside, I think." The whirring picked up a bit, before slowing again.

"And what are these, 'Marines'?" The AI asked. Siena thought for a minute.

'_How best to explain it.'_ She hummed to herself for a minute. "The Marines are basically the soldiers of the World Government." She sat back down in the chair, realizing that she wasn't in immediate danger. "Everyone will give you a different opinion, but from my view, they are corrupt and arrogant in their perceived power." The whirring picked up for a minute, before dying down again.

"They seem to be trying to gain access." It said. Siena's eyes snapped to the map again, seeing them at the front.

"Don't let them in!" she yelled. She could faintly hear clanging, likely them trying to open the door. Glancing around for anything to defend herself with, and finding nothing, she asked with anxiety in her voice "You said this was a ship right?" Getting an affirmative, she continued. "How did it get in this cave then?"

The AI then responded "This ship has been in this spot for 514 years." Siena's eyes widened. If it had been here that long, and was only just recently discovered…

Thinking quickly, she realized _'It has no sails that I could see, and it is clearly on land...'_ "What kind of ship is this?" she asked.

Silence. After a minute the AI spoke up. "This is an Okkar Capital Ship." Siena looked confused. "A space ship." It continued. Siena spent a minute thinking. She may be smarter than most teenagers, but there was still things she didn't know.

Mumbling to herself, "So, instead of water, it treads space? What does that mean?" As if to answer her question, the glass in front of her lit up with a picture of a multiple spheres. The one in the center had a blinking dot on it. Looking closer, she could see that it was a model of the planet. Eyes widening in realization, she look at the other spheres, realizing they must be planets as well. "Oh wow…" She whispered.

She then addressed the AI. "So, this ship can travel to other planets?"

"Yes."

Siena looked at the model of her planet, seeing the blinking dot. "And, I'm taking a guess here, that dot is this ship?" Receiving another affirmation, she continued. "So, how does a ship this big, made of metal, get off the planet?"

"For liftoff, the ship can hover a ways above the surface, and the thruster in the back gives propulsion." Siena then thought for a minute. Sitting in what she could now assume was the Captain's chair, she looked around at the room, as if it could give her answers.

Eventually, she asked "Is the ship able to get off world currently?"

"No. Our main power is empty, and the reserves are down to 12%." The AI replied. Siena thought about her next question.

"How would we get more power?"

"The main power generator requires a fuel that I cannot detect within a hundred mile radius, and the reserves are powered by solar energy."

Thinking for a minute while staring at the planet, she happened to glance down. She saw a lake that lead underground. It looked decently big. Standing up from the chair, she walked around the railing, and down to the window. _'That is a stupid idea.'_ She thought to herself. _'But it might be the only one that will work with what I have. Before that though…'_ She backed up a bit. "Hey, what happened to this ships previous crew?"

She waited a minute for a response. As she was about to ask again, the AI responded. "When they landed, they all left the ship. My guess would be they settled here." It sounded slightly sad. Siena could slightly understand that. Being left alone.

Deciding something, she nodded to herself. "I'm going to name you, so I don't have to say 'Hey' to address you." She thought for a minute, hearing an affirmative from it. _'First of all, should it be a male or female name? I don't really like males, so female it is.'_ "Ok, to start off, I'm going to assume AI means Artificial Intelligence. Do you have any female voices you can use?"

Showing its first sign of sentience, it asked "Why?" in a slightly surprised voice.

Siena blushed slightly, still gazing out the glass. "I am attracted to females." There was silence for a minute, the only sound being a whirring above her.

When the AI responded, it sounded confused. "Are you not a female yourself?" Siena blushed a bit more.

"Yes, I am." From the whirring, she could practically see it scrunching its eyebrows (if it had any) in confusion.

"Forgive my curiosity, but I have no data of a female attracted to other females. If I may be so bold, why?" Siena sighed lightly.

"You're more sentient than I thought." She murmured to herself, before speaking up. "I grew up around rather… unsavory men. It has colored my opinion of them slightly. I am open enough to new men I meet, but I lost any attraction to them after a couple… incidents." She said the last part with a bit of hurt in her voice. "Afterwards, I found myself staring to stare at women. I had been confused at first, but the more I learned, the better I understood what it meant."

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes. Finally, the AI spoke up. "I… am sorry for bringing up any painful memories." Siena smiled slightly. "I have 5 female voice presets in my database." Siena nodded. She turned around and walked back to the Captain's chair. After sitting down she spoke up.

"It's alright. I accepted what happened a while ago." She paused for a minute, before speaking back up. "As for the voices, go through them one at a time. Say a preset line or something." Listening to each one, they didn't sound quite right. When they got to the fourth one though, something about it spoke to her. It was silky and seductive, but also sounded like the woman who used it came from high society. The AI moved on before Siena could really feel it out. "Wait, wait, go back to that last one."

And it did. "Say a couple of different things." Listening to the voice, it calmed her and sent chills up her spine at the same time. After a minute, she whispered "That one…" before saying louder, "Use that one." Getting an affirmative, she finally decided on a name to go with the voice. "I will call you Serisia."

Hearing a whir pick up, the newly named Serisia responded "Of course, Captain." In the voice she chose.

Siena then got a confused look. "Captain?"

Serisia then sounded a bit excited. "Yes, you shall be the new captain. You naming me implies that you wish to use me…" Siena blushed slightly. "Which means you will be sticking around, right?" Siena nodded. "Then, because of this, you are now Captain." Siena then sank into the Cap-Her seat.

'_Welp, now I have my own ship.'_ She thought to herself. Then a flashing caught her attention. Looking up at the map, she noticed it was facing the other way now, but the flashing was still at the front of the ship. _'They're still trying to get in.'_ she sat straight up. "Serisia, since the reserves require solar energy, what do you say we leave this cave?"

"Right away, Captain." She sounded giddy as she said this. Hearing rumbling from somewhere behind her, she watched as the ship slowly lifted up. It drifted towards the lake, then angled the best it could. Surprisingly she didn't feel gravity shift at all, despite the ship tilting. Then it submerged and glided through what she could now confirm was an underwater passage.

After a few minutes they came out into the ocean, and it almost stole Siena's breath. "Beautiful…" She whispered. They weren't very far under the surface, so she could see everything. The ocean floor was close enough to the surface, that Siena just had Serisia set the ship down on the floor. Standing up, she walked over to the window, and just gazed out into the ocean. She noticed the display of the rectangle that had the lightning bolt now had a bar that was slowly rising.

"Hey, Serisia. How would we go about getting the fuel for the main generator?" It was silent for a minute.

"We would have to visit a nearby planet that has a trading center." Siena nodded, and sat back down in her chair. Then she remembered her satchel. Swinging it to her lap, she opened it and saw the Devil Fruit.

'_Well, this is a safe place.'_ She took it out and sat it on the arm rest.

Serisia chose this point to speak up. "May I ask what that is, Captain?"

Siena smiled. "Of course, Serisia. This is a Devil Fruit. It is a fruit found on this planet that bestows whoever eats it with powers. The only down side to eating one, is you can no longer swim in the ocean." She heard something slide behind her. Looking she saw a little hovering robot approaching her. It stopped in front of the fruit, and a blue light shined at it. After a few seconds the light stopped.

"Captain, I have scanned the 'Devil Fruit'. I noticed that you did not like the down side, if you like, I could modify it to get rid of that weakness." Siena's eyes widened. That would make it over powered! Then she grinned.

'_Oh, the possibilities…'_ She thought. "How long would that take?" She would do it anyway. That would be too big an advantage to pass up.

After a minute of silence, Serisia spoke up. "It would take one of this planets months, Captain." A month! For what was being done, that was an amazingly short time.

"It won't get rid of the powers, will it?" She had to be sure. No use taking away the weakness if you didn't get the strength.

"I will take all precautions to make sure the powers stay. However I have to discover what the powers are in the first place." Siena then reached into her satchel, and pulled out her book.

"Scan this book, Serisia. It details all known Devil Fruits and their abilities." The robot that was still hovering next to her sprouted another blue light, this time taking a few minutes to complete.

When it was done, Serisia spoke up. "Completed, Captain. With this information, I can reduce the time it will take."

Siena thought for a minute. "No. Use the full month to do it. During the meantime, I want to get an understanding of the ship. Where stuff is, how to operate things. Stuff like that. If I'm going to be Captain, I have to take care of my ship."

You could hear the approval in Serisia's voice when she responded. "Very well, Captain. That is a smart and appreciated idea."

"Alright. Let's get started." Siena then stood up, the robot sprouting arms and taking the Devil Fruit off to some other part of the ship.

* * *

**Alright, done. This is my first shot a story set in One Piece. I hope I can do it justice. Please, let me know if you like it or you don't, and which parts.**

**Dragon Lorde, awaaayyyyy!**


End file.
